Haunted Smile
by x-OrigamiAngel
Summary: 'Are you looking out for me, Obito..' she asked herself, rubbing the tears from her eyes. 'Are you making the sky so beautiful tonight..' / I suck at summaries. A short fic about how Obito's death affects Rin and how she copes.


**AN: **This is just a short fic on how Rin reflects on Obito's death, and how it really affects her. Obviously I don't own Naruto.. It belongs to Kishi.

_Italic is flashbacks!_

_**Bold is thoughts.**_

The sky was clear that night. Every star was brilliant and simply beautiful; illuminating the sky with such vibrancy it was impossible for anyone to skip out on admiring them, if even for a few moments. The wind was gentle, causing the blades of grass to sway with dignity and elegance, almost as if setting up the scene for a perfect night. It may have been a perfect night, but for one troubled Kunoichi, the night was anything but that. Her thoughts had kept her awake throughout the night, and at this point, she had given up on sleeping. Every time she closed her eyes, she could only see one thing… Obito. His dying words, the blood that dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. His words had been spoken with such urgency… It was painfully obvious how much he had adored not only her, but their silver haired teammate, Kakashi. If he hadn't… Well, perhaps she wouldn't be standing here, tears staining her cheeks and her breathing caught in her throat. It just wasn't fair to her. It was supposed to be such a simple mission. If only she had been stronger, had been able to defend herself. He would have never needed to die…

"_Don't panic… Rin." His voice was growing weaker and weaker with every painful passing moment. Rin knew her time with Obito was coming to an end… Even now, on the verge of death, he found it necessary to calm her when a panicked gasp left her lips. Her eyes moved to his figure for a brief moment, and again tears stung her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had always pictured the three of them, as adults, together and happy. Now… That would never happen._

_She was indeed relieved when she saw Kakashi above them, tears staining his face as well. "Kakashi… Take Rin, and get her away from here. Hurry, go now!" His voice was urgent; there was no arguing with him. Of course, Rin would still try. How could she just leave him here, dying? She wanted to stay with him as long as she could, until he took his last breath._

"_Obito…" She spoke his name so delicately; it made his slowing heart skip a beat. Her voice was like an angel had descended from heaven and blessed him in his last few moments of life. She was so perfect to him… He really wished he could live with her, happy and in love but now, he knew that would never happen. He was dying, but at least he had protected the two people he cared most about in life. That was all that mattered to him anymore; and he had given Kakashi a gift. He was about to die, but at least he was about to die an honorable Shinobi. It was a befitting death._

"_Rin! Take my hand, now!" Kakashi's voice called out to her, his arm extended. It was now that she would had no choice, she had to leave her teammate and go on with life. She had stayed with him as long as she could, but it wasn't enough for her. She would be haunted with this memory for the rest of her life. She looked back at him, tears escaping her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She was frozen in place, unable to move. Perhaps… Perhaps she would just stay here with him, and die by his side._

_She wasn't given long to dwell on that thought though. "Rin!" Obito urged her to take Kakashi's hand, his voice estranged. She could not ignore his plea. He wanted her to live, and she would be strong for him. It would be what he wanted; it was why he risked his life to save the both of them. Begrudgingly she dropped his hand and got to her feet, taking Kakashi's hand and allowing him to lift her out just in time to avoid being crushed along with Obito. It was now that she begun to sob, collapsing onto the ground on her knees and covering her eyes with her hands. Her life would never be the same…_

"_Just when Kakashi and I were starting to get along… And I never got to tell Rin… That I love her… I just wish… That I could have spent more time with everyone…"_

She looked down at the ground, now realizing she had fallen to her knees and was trembling horribly. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out of her already agape mouth. She looked down to her trembling hands through clouded eyes. Why had she not realized this until now? She loved him, and she had been oblivious to the way he had felt for her as well. How could she have been so stupid? The same questions continued to replay in her mind, haunting her. Her heart was throbbing against her ribcage and her sobs were growing louder. Several tears had fallen onto her pink apron skirt, discoloring it in certain areas where the salty tears had bled through the material.

What would she do with her life, now? Her first love was dead, and she had never been given the chance to tell him how she felt. She was hoping so badly she would wake up any moment, comfortable in her sleeping bag without the pain of heart ache. She had never felt anything as painful as this in her entire life. Perhaps it wouldn't have hurt so badly if she was given a chance to tell him how she felt. That she loved him, that she had admired him just as much as she did Kakashi. All of the times he displayed his jealousy of her feelings towards Kakashi she had laughed… How could she have been so cruel?

She fell forward, letting her face sink into the soft grass that caressed her cheeks. She felt dead inside, to put it simply. She clenched her fists, her expression tightening. She had stopped crying now; she had no more tears to shed. Her eyes were dry and her face was red, her lips parted just slightly. She had never felt emotionally deadened; she had always been such a bright girl. She had even been given the nickname 'Peacemaker', never one to exert violence to the ones she cared about and always arriving with a smile on her lips.

If only he had known she loved him, perhaps he may have died and been at peace. Because of her lack of emotional awareness, he had died and unsettling death, at least to her knowledge. She looked up to the sky once more, sniffling. **'Are you looking out for me, Obito?' **she asked herself, balling her fist and rubbing her eyes tiredly. **'Are you making the sky so beautiful tonight?' **It had to be him. He knew how much she loved looking at the stars at night. They had spent many nights picking out figures in the stars. The memory made her smile. That was all she had left now, memories. She would need those memories to get her through each painful day.

Exhaustion had taken over and she was dangerously close to falling asleep, her eyelids slowly closing over her brown hues. She couldn't explain why, but she felt at peace, almost… Was he comforting her somehow from the skies above? Unlike every other attempt she had given at sleep, this time, she saw his smile. His bright, warming smile was warming her heart. She would remember that smile forever, and keep it close to her heart. She could never love another person as much as she had loved him. She took a brief moment before sleep took over, to make a promise to herself that she would be strong for him. He wouldn't want her to be miserable each and every day; he would want her to smile. And so she would smile every day, him being the sole reason for every smile.


End file.
